


Some May Say it's Stockholm Syndrome

by Littlemouse_04



Series: Only Slightly Shitty [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Not a lot though, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Sometimes fluffy, aw, i can't tag, i love how What have I Done is a legitimate tag, messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemouse_04/pseuds/Littlemouse_04
Summary: After a very long time of therapy and gradually building a stable, healthy relationship, something has to come and mess it all up.





	Some May Say it's Stockholm Syndrome

When Patrick first opened up to the guys, it was difficult for all of them.

_"Every night he would just yell and yell. I was so scared but... I couldn't do anything about it. I don't know if I knew he would just hurt me more of I just thought 'no, he just had a bad day, it will be fine in the morning, maybe it was your fault?' It had been going on for so long. Y'know, I met him when I was 14... he was so nice back then. We would hang out almost every day and he would say such wonderful thing and treat me like I was the only person in the universe. The only one that mattered. We first kissed when I was 15, 2 weeks before my 16th birthday because he had taken me out to the bridge where we just sat and talked. Then under the stars, we kissed. Less than a year later he had taken my virginity. He was my first everything. I was in love._

_"When we moved in together I thought that would be it, we get married, have kids and live happily ever after but whilst he was away at work I had nothing to do so, naturally, I went out with friends almost every day just to avoid being lonely. Only, he didn't like that. Said I was just using him for the money. I remember how that knocked the breath out of me. Of course, I didn't want to lose him so what could I do other than try my best to please him? That brought an end to my day trips which then progressed to not texting my friends because apparently, I was cheating on him, then it lead to me not even leaving the house. He said it was to protect me and like the clueless fucking idiot I am...was... I listened to him, just happy that I got to keep him. It was my first relationship. When I met Joe, that was on one of the rare occasions I actually left the house. Spence was actually right around the corner. As soon as Joe left I ran straight to him to tell him the good news but all he did was grab my hand and pull me home. That was the first time he hit me. Right across the face. Told me I was just a slut looking for other men's attention. I even apologised. He made me suck his dick just to show that I belonged to him while he marked me up with bruises and bites. From then on, every day he would cause some form of bodily harm and disguise it as his protective side just wanting to show that I belonged to him because he loved me so much. It was after our third practice, I think, that the first... touched me without consent. Even now I still don't want to call it rape even though that is what it was. I hate how his stupid, manipulative words still have an effect on me. Anyway, he was drunk and I was being annoying so he just shoved me up against a wall and had his way with me. I cried but I didn't scream... The next morning he just hugged me and said it would never happen again. Then it happened again, and again, and again. I felt disgusting but also so pure because_ I _was the one he gave all of his attention to. At that point, I didn't know about the guy he was fucking behind my back but even when I found out I blamed myself. I think that was the thing that finally pushed me over the edge. I thought I wasn't enough so I spent every waking moment picking out flaws and obsessing over them. Spence decided he was a bit sick of how I wasn't as attentive to him as I was when we first got together so he took me back to the bridge where we first kissed. It was beautiful. He got down on one knee and I was so fucking happy but then he just had to give one final blow before he ripped my heart out. Instead of asking me to marry him you know what he said? Asked me to do everyone a favour and jump of the bridge, grabbed me and threw me towards the edge before just stepping over me and driving away, leaving me in a sobbing heap on the fucking ground._

All 4 men were crying. Patrick had had a constant waterfall flowing from his blank eyes since the start of the confession. Suddenly all of the 'single life' jokes the others had made seemed so crude and insensitive. There was a reason Patrick hadn't shown an interest in anyone.

~

It took another 2 weeks for the others to convince Patrick to go to therapy. It was another 4 before any improvements were made.  
Over time, Pete started noticing things about Patrick that he had never taken the time to notice before. Like the way his eyes were never just one constant colour, or how hid skin was so porcelain as if he were an angel. Whenever Patrick was around the butterflies in Pete's stomach would flip out and make him into a stuttering mess. But that didn't make sense. He had known Patrick for ages and he had never felt quite like _this._

~

It was another month before Pete actually acted upon his feelings. Patrick was hesitant at first but eventually gave in and agreed to a date. It went well. So well in fact that they continued going on dates for at least 6 months. And that's when Patrick got the text from an unknown number.   
_I miss you, baby <3 _

~

Every other day Patrick would hear the tell-tale buzz of a text alert notifying him that someone had sent him a message. Every time it was from the same number. Patrick knew who it really was. Every time Patrick wanted to hurl his phone at a wall. Every time it scared Patrick how much he anticipated the next message.  
Everything had been going so well with Pete and it felt as if Patrick was finally doing something rights in his life. But... he couldn't help it when he smiled at the text messages.

~

_Come to our bridge. 2 hours. I miss you, baby._

His pulse quickened. Oh, it was such a bad idea but he really wanted to go. Despite everything he put Patrick through, it felt as though he was a hopelessly in love teenager again. _But what about Pete?..... Don't think about it. It's just a friendly meeting...right?_

~

The figure was illuminated by a street light. A large bouquet of foxgloves lay in the man's hand. A poisonous flower for a poisonous person. Patrick sprinted to them. Fuck it. He just wanted to be theirs again. Nothing could change his mind. It was like the years of abuse didn't matter. Some may say it was Stockholm Syndrome.

~

Pete followed Patrick from his building. He had been on his way over to take Patrick on a walk where he would finally ask the most important question of his... their lives. Just as he pulled up, Pete saw his beloved dashing to his car and speeding away. Patrick was never unpredictable.... something was happening.  
It took almost 2 hours but then Patrick stopped... by a bridge. It felt as if Pete's stomach had dropped out of his body as he watched Patrick _run_ into the arms of another man.  
His phone buzzed.  
 _He will always be mine. He can't leave. ~Spence_

**Author's Note:**

> love you~
> 
> (written without plan, just winging it)


End file.
